


WIeld It

by living_dead_parker



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Enhanced Reader, F/M, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Reader-Insert, So can Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Mjolnir doesn't budge for just anyone...





	WIeld It

“You’re still not over that?” Nat asks Tony, a smirk placed upon her lips, everybody chuckling at the idea of the man not letting it go. Peter turns to the only other younger Avenger sitting beside him, their faces holding equal amounts of confusion as the other.

“Over what?” Y/N asks. Tony turns to the young woman, looking over at Peter to see his expression matched hers. His mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape, realizing that they weren’t around back then.

The team sits in a circle in the newly installed theater room. The older adults sit around drinking beer, the younger adults drinking wine coolers. The promise of alcohol without the strong effects of over drinking as opposed to the others. Tony mentioned to keep it on the down low, as one is 20 and the other is 19. Thor stands up in his seat, walking over to the coffee table in the middle of the room, setting Mjolnir down on it. He goes back to his seat, looking over at the rest of the team before looking at the two curious adults.

“What was it, three years ago? We were having a night in and we all wanted to see who could lift Thor’s hammer. No one could lift it. Especially Tony.” Steve explains, looking over at the young couple. Peter looks at you, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“Point is, I am worthy of lifting the stupid hammer,” Tony adds, standing up and walking over to the table. “Watch and learn, sweethearts,” he adds, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms out. He lunges one leg forward, grabbing the handle.

Y/N leans back in her seat, getting closer to Peter, looking over at him briefly to see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. What can he say, he still looks up to the man. However, the room is filled with chuckles and cackles from everyone while Tony grunts, stressed out by the lack of movement from the stupid hammer.

“Give it up, Stark. There’s no use!” Thor says, a hearty laugh escaping his lips. He leans back, satisfied that Tony couldn’t lift it. One by one, everybody begins to walk up, attempting to lift the hammer, not budging once. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t budge even with Steve. Thor felt his anxieties go down, terrified that any of the other Avengers could lift it.

“So, if I can lift it, does it mean I’m fit to rule Asgard?” Peter asks, standing up and walking over to it.

“Exactly,” Thor says, excitement bubbling in his stomach at the idea of Peter failing.

Now, Thor loves the young man. His never-ending optimism, his kindness, everything. The boy is a sweetheart and while Thor cares for the young man, he still doesn’t want him to lift it. That’s his hammer, gives him his power. Not entirely, as all of it is him, but often he feels that the hammer gives it an edge-up. So, when he hears minimal grunts and the hammer budging, lifting off the table, his eyes go wide and his heart sinks into his stomach. Peter manages to bring it up above his head for a mere five seconds before it comes crashing down onto the table with a loud bang.

“What the fuck?” Nat says, right on time with Tony and Steve. The room goes quiet as they all look from Peter to Thor and back. Peter holds a wide-eyed expression, unsure what to say. It never budged for anyone! Then comes this noodle-armed boy and he can lift it?

“Looks like Asgard has a new king. Add a second thrown, Golden boy.” Y/N jokes. Everyone looks over at her, still not sure what to say.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Tony asks. His voice is soft and his tone is lost. Y/N shakes her head, looking over at her boyfriend proudly. Everyone begins to chant, begging her to attempt it, and all she can do is respond by waving a dismissive hand at them.

“No, Asgard already has its new second ruler, give it up for the precious Peter Benjamin Parker,” she tells the group of adults. Steve shakes his head, grabbing her arm and lifting her up. With a sigh, she rolls her eyes but lets the man whisk her off to the table.

“It’s not even gonna budge, don’t see why you’re forcing me to try.” Y/N says, her tone filled with boredom now. Everyone is gonna laugh when she fails to list it, so there’s no point in trying. She lazily wraps her hand around the handle, lazily bringing her arm up, refusing to use an ounce of force to lift the thing.

However, it’s when the hammer is held over her head, feeling nearly weightless and remaining upright does it dawn on her. Once more, Thor is left speechless. Not only did Peter manage to lift it, but Y/N was able to easily lift it with no force. Once more, everyone in the room is wide-eyed and speechless, noticing how the young woman looks around, her arm not once becoming tired as she continues to hold the hammer.

“Throw it in the air, see if it comes back to you.” Thor suddenly begins to speak up. She does as he instructed, throwing it out the window. After a few seconds, the hammer comes flying back, landing perfectly into the woman’s palm.

“What the fuck does this mean?” Y/N finally asks, managing to escape the little trance she was in.

“We rule Asgard together. I mean Ideally, Hela and Loki would have ruled with me, but Loki was never to be trusted and Hela is gone.” Thor explains, looking at the hammer that rests in the young woman’s hand, looking as if it belongs there.

Thor holds his hand out, palm open and Mjolnir goes flying to his hand. Peter opens his and it goes flying to his hand. However, this time, it remains, feeling almost weightless to him as well. Y/N opens her hand and the hammer goes flying into her palm. The three continue opening their palms and catching the hammer after another grabs it. The rest of the Avengers watch, dumbfounded as the two youngest Avengers merely play with the hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my Tumblr on 10/18/18
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: living-dead-parker


End file.
